Zenith Salmon Zamtrios
|image = None Yet |names = S.Zammy, Jaws, Fruitpunch Shark, Stupid Boi |titles = Acidic Finned-slasher Of The Tropics |species = Amphibian |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Jungle, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Interceptors Base, Fortress Ruins, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Salmon Zamtrios, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios |elements = None |ailments = |move = Acidic Spin O' Pain! |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Zenith Salmon Zamtrios are the Zenith Species of the Salmon Zamtrios. Aesthetic Differences The Zenith's arms have grown in length and have a much lighter skin tone than the rest of the body. The fins on the forearms are more than double the size on that of a normal Salmon Zamtrios, and are the Zenith's main developed parts. These fins grow in two points, one tip outwards near the hands and the other, longer point in the same position where a Zamtrios forearm fin would be. Fins, although much smaller than the rest of them, have also slightly developed on the middle of their hands. The fins colouration has been stained a brown tinted orange around the edges from acids constantly covering them. The fingers noticeably also have a more claw-like shape. The Zenith Salmon Zamtrios has several more differences. Both of its eyes have turned purple, instead of the usual white. The back fin and the tail have darkened and hardened due to a reduced amount of blood flowing through those parts due to the changed circulation around its body. The Zenith can also coat itself in much higher quantities of gastric acid, which when active will make its skin more shiny, blur the stripes, and blotches of reddish and brownish tints appear all over the top body. Developed Part The developed part of the Zenith Salmon Zamtrios are the arms, or more specifically the fins on its arms. Behaviour Zenith Salmon Zamtrios display similar behaviours like the normal individuals of the species when they are in a normal state of mind. The Zenith is able to however use tactics like using its acid like it was threatened. What is noted, is when one is threatened, the Zenith Salmon Zamtrios becomes severely enraged beyond what is normal for a Salmon Zamtrios. Mount Zenith Salmon Zamtrios is mounted like the regular Salmon Zamtrios. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': White steam comes from mouth, acid coats body and it will pump acid into the fins on its arms. *'Tired': Drools from mouth and most acid attacks are highly weakened. Themes GR-200-600 GR 600-800 GR 800 Attacks GR 200-400 Normal Mode *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' Enraged Only *'Acidification': *''' *''' *'Acid Spin': Beach Ball Mode *''' *''' *''' Enraged Only *''' *''' GR 600 Normal Mode *''' *''' *''' *''' *''' Enraged Only *''' *''' *'Acidic Spin 'O Pain!': Beach Ball Mode *''' *''' *''' Enraged Only *''' *''' GR 800 Normal Mode *''' *''' *''' *''' Enraged Only *''' *''' Beach Ball Mode It has no new attacks in its calm phase, only in its enraged state. Enraged Only *'Dissolution Deflate': A particularly deadly tactic used by the Zenith at this level. The Zenith Salmon Zamtrios rises up its body and shapes the inflated belly into an oval. The Zenith will then swing its acid dripping armfins to the side and emit a yell, and will actually drive the fins into the sides of the belly. This causes some damage to the monster, but the result is devastating for any hunters caught up in what happens next. The acid contents in the belly breaks its limit, and a massive stream of acid gushes from the Zenith. It forms a large pool around the monster as it rapidly deflates, and whoever is caught in the acid will suffer severe rapid decrease in health and Crippled Defence. If hunters remain in the pool for too long, they will sink into the melting ground and once fully under, they faint instantly. After the pool fades the Zenith Salmon Zamtrios loses its rage state and is vulnerable on the ground for a few seconds. Carves G Rank Breaks *Head Wounded *Back Fin Wounded *Tail Wounded *Left Arm Slightly Wounded **Left Armfin Wounded *Right Arm Slightly Wounded **Right Armfin Wounded Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness * = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): * = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): * = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): * = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): * = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): * = (Cut): (Impact): (Shot): *'Bold' parts are weak points. *✖ = Zero effect or damage *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage Element Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = *Ice = *Dragon = *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = *Nature = *Aether = Status Effectiveness *Poison = *Sleep = *Paralysis = *Blast = *Stun = *Blind = Interactions With The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered The Zenith Salmon Zamtrios has not been seen in any abnormal status. Trivia *Chaoarren copied the style of Cottonmouth255 instead of his own for this Zenith in order to complete it faster and make it more alike to the original creation. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Amphibian Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Crippled Defense Monster Category:Chaoarren